hp_next_gensfandomcom-20200216-history
Dennis Creevey
Dennis Creevey is the head of the Department of Mysteries. History Before Hogwarts Dennis was born of April 1st, 1984, to Robert, a milkman, and Alice Creevey, a primary school teacher. He was the younger brother of Colin, born August 16th 1981. Not long after Dennis was born, Alice went away. Robert would never talk about her, except to describe her in that way, "went away". Dennis thinks she is probably dead, although he has never tried to find out for sure, and also probably a witch, given how rare it is for both children of a non-magical couple to turn out magical. When Dennis was three, he almost died from a form of Dragon Pox because his doctors, who had no idea he was magic and were not magic themselves, did not recognise it. Dennis eventually recovered (quite possibly with the accidental magical help of Colin), although it did slow his growing and possible caused his allergy to limes (though later testing could never confirm or deny this). Dennis's own first magic was making all the milk bottles on the back of his dad's milk-van shoot off like rockets. During Hogwarts Dennis fell into the lake on the way to Hogwarts, where he met Squiddy, the Hogwarts Giant Squid, the start of a long friendship. He was quickly sorted into Gryffindor, with his brother, but made friends in all the houses, helping to form an interhouse study group that even survived Umbridge. After the death of Albus Dumbledore and the fall of the Ministry, Colin and Dennis made Creevey Cottage Unplottable and hidden under a home-made variant of the Fidelius which proved far better than they intended, erasing them from all records, and also impossible to remove. (It's possibly Dennis spent much of what should have been his third year at Hogwarts, now occupied by Death Eaters, travelling time and space in a big blue box; it's possible that was all just a weird dream he had; it's possible both of these things are equally true. The world is a very weird place.) Colin eventually snuck back into Hogwarts for the battle against Voldemort, a fatal decision. After the war ended, and the funerals, and the rebuilding, and Hogwarts re-opening, Dennis took his OWLs and then eventually his NEWTs, where he achieved an Outstanding grade in Defence, Herbology, Runes, Arithmancy, Charms, Potions and Transfiguration. While at Hogwarts, Dennis was also briefly part of the Slug Club until an unfortunate explosion incident in Potions, and dated and broke up with Natalie Macdonald twice. Post Hogwarts After leaving Hogwarts, Dennis applied to become an Unspeakable. He was accepted with some reluctance, only getting in because of pressure from the new Minister to include more people from non-magical backgrounds in all areas of the Ministry to foster more modern attitudes. He was bounced from department to department, which was actually pretty interesting, so Dennis just went with it, to the annoyance of his bosses. At the fifth year anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, Dennis got drunk and conducted a rash experiment with the Time and Death chambers. (If asked, he would insist that this experiment failed and that he had certainly not changed the past so that Colin survived the Battle of Hogwarts and had spent the intervening years as Cole, the assistant bartender at the Hog's Head.) The experiment brought him to the attention of Blaise Zabini, who provided some protection from the more traditionalist forces inside the Ministry. Dennis and Natalie got back together, broke up, got back together again, broke up again, dated other people, broke up with those people, dated other other people, broke up with those, and finally got back together again. Blaise blew up the Department of Mysteries Amortentia room, which required him to take something of a sabbatical. Blaise, Dennis and Natalie used this break in order to fix International Quidditch Tournaments in order to launder money for the Goblins, which in turn helped Dennis prove a giant Ministry-wide fraud conspiracy. This did not make many people happy, but it did help Blaise take over the Department and Dennis establish a forensic office, first just for accounting and then expanding to do everything non-magical Scene of Crime Officers and more. Nineteen Years Later * in game stuff happens here * werewolves * keening institute * Blaise retires and Dennis becomes head of the department * werewolves again Personality Dennis is always enthusiastic and ready to try anything. He can occasionally show sparks of temper, but it quickly fades away. He can be quite stubborn and righteous and he has never met a problem he didn't try to solve, even when it was none of his business. He can swap between being super easily distracted to being so wholly engaged in something that he forgets to eat for days, without rhyme or reason. He would not define himself as a "panromantic greysexual" but it would not be entirely inaccurate. He is a long term relationship with Natalie Macdonald and Blaise Zabini. Having never had a particular interest in having kids of his own, Dennis is happy to treat Nicodemus as something between his own child and a favourite nephew. Trivia * Dennis is quite short. * He always looks far, far younger than he actually is. * He's allergic to limes. * He really loves chocolate frogs. * He's a natural occlumens; people trying to read his mind get an impression of a whirlwind of thoughts and a headache. * He used to have a dog named Rusty Bob Too. * He always carries a pocketwatch somewhere on his person. This certainly has nothing to do with time-travel, which he definitely never uses for his own purposes. Accounts & PBs * kingcreevey - portrayed by Thomas Sangster Category:Generation Zero Category:Character